During the Second World War the antimony-halogen fire retarding synergism was discovered, and a wide variety of fire retarding additives have been developed using this basic principle. There are, however, several problems associated with the use of antimony compounds. One major problem is that the United States must import practically all of the antimony oxide that it needs and both supply and price have proved unpredictable.